


Better Than Her

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Mom Issues is a thing now. it should be after 50 shades of gray -badumtss-, Request on ff.net, mom issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:16:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severa's mother could fly a pegasus with her eyes closed and her hands bound. Severa's mother could make (almost) every man drool. Severa's mother, however, could not sleep with the prince of Ylisse. In that category, Severa was better than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Highwind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highwind/gifts).



Of all the interesting things for Severa to see after she had traveled back in time, Chrom was the most interesting.

Severa had grown up in her mother's shadow, because of her prominence in the pegasus army. But, it wasn't just that. It was the _rumors_ that broke her apart. Growing up, all she heard was her friends whispering about how "weird" her parents' marriage was, and she never truly understood until she hit her pre-teens. Severa finally understood that it was "weird" because everyone knew that Cordelia was in love with Chrom, but she had married Gregor. Everyone except for Severa.

Once she knew about this, though, her hatred for her mother grew even more. Severa felt worthless, felt like she was a product of something that just happened, a product of a random "oh, sure, I guess this could work" relationship. She wanted to hate her mother. She wanted to hate her father.

But overall, she hated _Chrom_.

It confused her, why her mother would spend her life chasing after this man. _What the hell is so great about him, anyway?_ She hadn't seen too much of him, but he reminded her of Lucina, a little, what with his random acts of vigilance and righteousness. However, other than that, Severa could barely remember what he looked like, only seeing glimpses of him around the camp.

One day, the curiosity became all too pressing. _He's got to be some kind of superstar, for Cordelia to just waste her life_ , Severa thought sourly as she approached Chrom's tent. It was odd to see the royalty sleeping among the commonfolk, but she didn't have too much of a problem with it. Of course, he slept among the commonfolk, and insisted he was treated as such; because of that, Severa had no problem shoving into the folds of his tent without any warning.

Thank the gods, he wasn't doing anything too immoral. He sat on his cot, reading over Robin's battle strategies. He looked utterly confused, but still entranced with the paper. He didn't even notice Severa in his tent. "Hey," she barked, and he looked up.

His eyes lit up with a smile when he saw her. "Severa! How do you fare today?"

"Good, I guess," she said awkwardly. Nobody had really asked her how she was, in a while. It was refreshing. She actually thought he would ask her what the hell he was doing in her tent, but he just looked her over, a look of curiosity on his face. Severa decided to feast her eyes upon his tent before checking his appearances; the way a man arranged his room was very indicative of his personality.

It was kept relatively clean, with minimal clutter. Most of his belongings were on an oaken nightstand, including a huge pile of blankets that Severa had seen Frederick purchasing earlier. Severa resisted an eyeroll; it would've been suitable for Frederick to be her father, what with his and her mother's obsession with Chrom. Severa spotted a pacifier on the nightstand among the papers and quills.

"You still need a binky?" Severa said.

Perhaps being abrasive wasn't her best approach in this situation, but it was easier for her. Besides, Chrom hadn't shooed her away yet, and he even snorted at her assumption. "Not exactly. I do need it, but not for sucking purposes. It's one of Lucina's binkies. Baby Lucina, back at the castle, I mean..." Chrom shifted.

"Why do you keep it?"

"I just want to keep her in my heart wherever I go," Chrom said softly, picking up the pacifier and fiddling with it. "Sumia got her another one, of course, before we left."

"It's not...weird, or anything? Like, knowing baby Lucina and knowing adult Lucina?" Severa felt like she was interrogating him, a little, but he didn't complain.

Chrom shrugged. "Yes, I suppose. But it's so great to see her so independent, so wonderful. I'd never even thought about how she would blossom into a gorgeous young woman."

"Careful, there," Severa stared dryly. "Don't get a stiff for your own daughter."

Severa regretted the words as soon as they escaped her mouth, but Chrom obviously didn't. He burst into laughter, almost dropping the binky in the process. Tears were rolling down his face, and he turned a bright pink. It wasn't the awkward laugh that most people gave when she spoke roughly, but a genuine laugh. He thought she was _funny_. "Oh, gosh! That was a good one! Now that I think about it, that _did_ sound a little weird."

Severa was actually quite _confused_ , by how much he was entertained by the joke. Was he laughing at her, really, or did he actually think it was funny? "A 'little'? It was more than that," Severa said.

The prince awkwardly fumbled around, moving his papers to the side and setting the binky down. "Come, come, sit."

She wasn't sure if she should. It was getting late, and she should be getting back to her tent, but by the gods, this was one thing her mother would _never_ be able to do. She took a seat, their thighs touching despite the space on the bed. "So, do I have to call you 'Your Royal Dickhole' or something?"

"Haha, no, just 'Chrom' is fine! Although, 'Your Royal Dickhole' does give me a high standing," Chrom said, feigning contemplation. Severa found it quite alarming, how he was so calm and cool and collected when she was being so sharp and uncensored.

The red-head didn't respond for a second or two, but then mumbled, "I guess only Sumia knows how royal it is, right?"

Severa flinched when she realized she sounded like her mother. Cordelia had never harbored any _real_ ill will towards Sumia, even if she married her long-time crush. The two were "besties", or whatever. However, Cordelia wouldn't hesitate to make the occasional sidebar comment, although one could never tell if it was out of spite or not.

Chrom "hmph"d, and Severa raised an eyebrow. It was as if his whole demeanor had changed, his shoulders sagged, and he averted his gaze, trying his damndest not to look Severa in the eye. If she could see correctly, he was folding his legs a little as well, as if he was uncomfortable. "What?"

"It's...nevermind. You're a kid, you wouldn't get it," Chrom deadpanned, grabbing a page of his notes. He didn't seem to be reading them, rather, staring blankly at them and fiddling with the corner. A stiff breeze rolled in from outside the tent, making her pigtails waver, and his cobalt strands shook just a little. A page of notes flew behind the nightstand.

"Right. Just a kid who had their parents killed in front of them and grew up fighting a war. I'm sure I won't be able to understand the big-kid stuff you throw at me," she remarked sourly, while trying to sneak a peek at his notes. She never understood Robin's notes too much, and from what she saw earlier, neither did Chrom. Robin spoke in his own language sometimes, it seemed. The jotted notes seemed so foreign.

Chrom flinched. "Right, right, I forgot about...um...I didn't forget, I just didn't _consider_ -"

"Yeah, yeah. So? What's the big deal, huh?"

Chrom sighed, then shrugged. "Sumia...doesn't know too much about dickholes. Let alone my 'royal' one."

"She's a bad lay?"

Once again, Chrom's eyelid shook, his lips curling into a grimace. Even in pain, Severa had to note that he wasn't at all hideous. Better men for her mother to fall for, yes, but he wasn't at all hideous. "In the crudest of terms, yes, that's true."

"Shame," Severa giggled, and Chrom blushed. "Oh, don't get all embarrassed, now! It happens all the time. Do you really expect every woman to be good at sex? Granted, some of us can bring the heat..."

"Really? Like who?" Chrom said, before realizing his blunder. He looked away, and the tactician's notes crumpled in his hand. "I mean, I'm sure you don't know anybody-"

Severa resisted a snort, and jokingly retorted, "Maybe I do."

Then, everything fell into perspective.

Cordelia was perfect at everything, it seemed. A stunning knight, a good cook when she put her head into it, a loving friend. But of all the things she could not do, she could not get Chrom to be her husband. Severa thought that sitting next to him and having a conversation would be some great accomplishment, something to offhandedly mention later and watch her mother grow (quietly) furious; however, the feat of sleeping with Chrom?

That would drive her mother batshit insane.

And, in all honesty, Chrom wasn't too bad-looking. Kind of average, Severa noted. He told her to wait a second, and stood to light a lamp as the sun set. She watched his muscles flex on the arm that wasn't covered, and licked her lips. _Unfortunate that he has such a flat ass_ , she thought, but that was alright. She could work with this.

"Ever think that the problem lies with you, though?" Severa crossed her legs, smirking mischievously.

The man was obviously sexually depraved, so it wouldn't be too hard to get him to nut up (literally), but Severa didn't plan on jumping his bones; no, she was a lady. She would use _tact_ and be _proper_ while she convinced him to cheat on his wife and fuck her. Tact! "Wh-what? How do you mean?"

"You're blaming Sumia, but...what if the fault is within you? She doesn't seem like a sex-freak, but, it could be you," Severa commented. "Just sayin'."

"Like, you mean..." Chrom sat down, his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "Like, my...size? Or my skill? I've never felt too small, and...you know what they say. It's the size of the boat, not the motion of the ocean!"

The pigtailed girl shrugged. "Either size or skill can affect it really. But size, specifically. Is it even big enough to go from the back?"

"I think?"

The plan was a bit drawn out, but it was sure to be effective. She had to be intelligent about this; if anything, he already seemed a bit nervous with the concept of talking about this with his friend's daughter. Severa decided it was time to throw the hook for her complicated bait. "Is it above average?"

Chrom paled. "What's average?! I've never seen another...p-penis before. How would I know?"

Line. "Well, you need something to compare it to. I don't recommend going around and asking guys to see their schlongs, though...you need someone who's seen some things."

"...have...have _you_ seen some things?"

 _Sinker_. "Of course I have, silly. Are you asking me for a favor?"

Chrom watched the flame dance with the wind, then got up and secured the tent flaps tightly. "D-don't touch it, alright? This is already immoral enough. Just look, and tell me what you think."

"Work up a little confidence, Chrom, gawds!" Severa rolled her eyes and waited for Chrom to fumble through his armor and pants. "Gee, the way you act all nervous, your cock is probably-oh, _gawds_."

Chrom nervously looked around, as if someone were in the tent spying on them. His cock hung out of the zipper in his pants, flaccid and five inches tops. He shifted a little as some of the cold air hit his shaft. He turned to Severa and said, "So? What do you think?" _Is he kidding?! I can't believe it's that big, soft!_

"It's...it's impressive," Severa said flatly. She was trying to find better words, but she was entranced by his gently twitching cock. "You're that long? Even when you're shrinking from the cold? Alright, come here a second. Let me see it erect. I'll help you get it hard, if you need that."

"Huh?!" Chrom croaked. "Wh-what?! You can't do that! Only...Sumia..."

"You're not fucking her soft, are you? Because if you are, I've found your problem," Severa scowled. "Look, it'll be just like...a business interaction. You're the captain of the Shepherds. To be a good leader, you have to be of sound mind _and_ body. To be of sound body, you have to be physically satisfied, and I am ensuring that you do that properly. So! You're welcome. Get over here."

Chrom scoffed. "Can't argue with that logic, I guess? But it's just to get me hard, right? Nothing sexual."

"Uh-huh, if that's what you want," Severa replied, shrugging. But, permitting a wink, she followed up with, " _Only_ if that's what you want. It can go either way with me. Get over here, eh?"

Chrom shuffled over, biting his lip. Severa smirked and grasped his cock gently, and he shivered, either from the cold, or her touch. Chrom watched her hand as it stroked him, causing the blood from his cheeks to rush to his cock. She met his eye for a second, and he smiled nervously, shuffling his feet. _I can't believe my mother fell in love with_ this _guy. Gawds, he's like a toddler or something!_

The prince took a deep breath and shut his eyes as Severa slowly ran up and down his shaft, until it began to twitch and rise beneath her fingers. Within minutes, he was at full length, but she kept stroking. "Ahem," he murmured, after long minutes of allowing her to stroke. With her slow speed, she assumed he wouldn't near completion for a while, but he looked as if he would explode at any time. "It's...hard, now. So you don't have to stroke it anymore."

"Yeah. It's nice," she murmured, tilting her head to look at it from the side. "Yeah," she sighed. "This works."

Severa leaned forward, and pressed the tip of her tongue to his head, tasting the pre-come that gathered there. He immediately grabbed a red pigtail and yanked it to the side roughly, causing her to grip his cock tightly in reflex. Even when he released her hair, she still held onto his shaft tightly. "Agh! Dear gods, woman, are you trying to kill me?!"

"Why did you pull my hair, jackass?!"

"B-because I wanted you to stop! This was supposed to be for business," he squeaked.

Severa huffed. "Fine. Let's talk business. But I'm making it short! We all know my mother is head-over-heels in love with you...well, all of us except _you_. Alright? My mother wasted a good part of her time chasing after you like a sad, desperate little puppy. I _assume_ this isn't mutual. It better not be."

Chrom's breath hitched as she gave his cock a threatening squeeze; she would've expected him to deflate, but he still stayed hard, despite her dangerous tone and death grip on his dick. "It's not! Cordelia's my frie-"

"Great, great, whatever," Severa rushed through her sentence, eager to start, eager to finally beat her mother at _something_. "See, I think that's fucking stupid, that she's _so_ in-love with you, even though you wouldn't give her a pot to piss in or a window to throw it out of. But the good part about that is, that leaves _me_ an opportunity to dive in and get something she's never had. I can see that you're clueless enough, so I'll hint you in to what I mean by that: we're going to fuck."

The bluenette grimaced. "You're willing to have sex with me to one-up your mother? And I hate to be _rude_ , but what's in this for _me_ , anyway?"

"What do you mean, what's in it for you?! Somebody has to help with all of this sexual frustration. You fuck me, then flop around on top of Sumia and, I don't know...fuck her from behind and spit on her back so she thinks you came, or something. Who cares. And she's probably some little goody two-shoe girl in bed, right? Missionary with the lights out? I don't mind something _interesting_ , if that's what you want. Ropes, blindfolds, spanking-"

"Okay, okay, I get it! I don't want any of that," Chrom murmured. "I was thinking maybe...we could, um...could you please stop suffocating my cock?"

Severa released her grip and sat back. "Continue."

"Great, thanks! Alright. My idea here is that...maybe, once a week or so, we can d-do this. But, you can't brag about it to your mother."

"That...kind of defeats the purpose, but whatever. I can imagine her tears and call it a day," Severa said dryly.

Chrom flinched. "Wow. Ruthless...um, I also wanted to know what...limits you have."

"Oh, my! Hmm," Severa purred. Chrom blushed and looked away. "Well, Your Royal Dickhole, let me know what you have in mind. Nothing too severe, I hope. Anything but scat and piss. Those are the two I can think of."

"Can I pull your hair?"

The pigtailed girl scoffed. "That's your worst? Sure, go at it."

"How about anal?"

"Uh-huh."

"And could you...call me a specific name?"

Severa uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "Master, or something? Prince? Milord?"

"Daddy."

Severa blinked. Did he say... "Wow, that's...different. Considering I'm friends with your daughters, and you potentially could've been my dad, that sounds really fucking awkward. But, whatever, Daddy. I'm game."

Chrom grinned goofily. "Wow! That's awesome! Can we start tonight? Like, right now? I won't be too rough, but maybe a little. Tell me if it hurts, okay? No other roleplay involved, really, I just want you to call me that. Daddy, I mean."

Severa resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his anxiousness. _Rough? This guy doesn't look like he could spit in a butterfly's direction!_ "Can I ask what it's...about?"

Chrom faltered. "No?" Severa shrugged; she didn't really care. Chrom took that as a signal to pounce on her, apparently, and within seconds, he had her pinned to the bed. He skipped right over her lips, and began to kiss her neck. She contained her groan, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible, but her loins were set afire by how rough he was. _I guess I was wrong..._

His hands were gripping her wrists almost hard enough to bruise, and his teeth eagerly bit into her blushed, sweaty flesh. "Oh...oh, _Daddy_!"

"Do you want me?" He purred in her ear and slipped a hand under her shirt as she wiggled, trying to free her hands and grab his cock. His hand groped her through her bra, and she squealed. "Do you want Daddy's cock?"

"Y-yes, Daddy," she murmured. She was quickly getting into character, and it wasn't too bad. She had initially thought that calling Chrom "Daddy" would be quite weird (and thinking of Gregor during sex was a _definite_ fuck-all), but it turned out to be quite manageable, if not pleasurable. _This has never been a thing for me before_ , she thought. _But I've never tried it, really. And it's quite nice to be manhandled, a little, too!_

"Then get on all fours, and present yourself to Daddy." Severa rolled her eyes inwardly, but did as she was told, her hands causing wrinkles to form in the sheets. This was corny, but gods did it turn her on (and she was _so_ ashamed of it). She found it a bit awkward that he asked her to get on all fours, and hadn't even taken her clothes off.

Her worries were immediately sated when he tugged her leggings down, causing her to gasp. "O-oh, _Daddy_ , please fuck me!" Her panties remained around her hips, mildly jostled by his rough pulling of her pants. They were already sticking to her crotch, her arousal causing them to be soaked. A small draft seeped in through the cracks of the tent's flaps, and caused her to shiver.

Chrom didn't reply, but instead buried his face between her legs and pulled her panties aside, his tongue snaking up from underneath to fondle her slit. He couldn't put his tongue in from his angle, but he instead explored her clitoris and inner lips, slurping up her wetness eagerly. The tip of his tongue teased her entrance, then withdrew. Severa whined absently, but was alright with this, as she knew what was coming next.

He ripped her panties off, _literally_ tore them, and she knew that she would have to complain about it later, but not at the moment. Severa, at that second, didn't care. All she wanted was to be filled with cock, to be owned and obliterated completely.

Holy fuck, Chrom looked so attractive to her. Her earlier observation of him being "kind of average" was thrown out of the window. She couldn't even see his face, when she was in doggystyle, but his face remained in her mind, and in her horny, lust-clouded thoughts, he was a stunner. Severa felt something for Chrom that she had never felt before. She felt lust that had reached such an extortionate level that it couldn't even be described as lust. It was something powerful that she experienced on some other plane. She _needed_ him. "Fuck me, Daddy. Take me!"

Chrom pressed the tip of his shaft to her sensitive, dripping entrance, and growled. The Daddy thing was still really corny, but it seemed to turn Chrom on immensely. Severa didn't mind it too much. She had always believed that a kink in that category was reserved for abandoned children with "daddy issues", though. Severa's relationship with Gregor was pretty decent. Her memories of him were pleasant, and in the screwy timeline, he was incredibly supportive and sweet to her. However, calling Chrom "Daddy" didn't hold any real significance to her. It still turned her on, just a little, but overall was just a passive thing.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he began filling her, moving at a cruelly slow pace. Chrom's face was twisted in what looked like pain, but turned out to be sheer pleasure. Severa almost felt as if he were _breaking_ her from the inside, tearing her apart. It was only a tad painful, but mostly, she was in ecstasy. "You're so tight, Se-ver- _ah_!" His moan of her name was cut off by a feral yell, and he immediately grabbed her pigtails, one in each hand.

She released a little yelp as he tugged on her hair strands. Little pinpricks of pain went through her scalp, but she didn't dare complain; it felt rather nice. She thought it was a quick yank, but he held onto her pigtails like they were handlebars. Fine by her; she pushed back into him and moaned loudly to express her pleasure. Hell, maybe her mother would hear! Imagine that. Severa moaned again.

As she pondered it with the last bit of thought she had while he was fucking her senseless, Severa realized she was more like a _horse_. He was riding her all around town, and her pigtails were his reigns. He definitely did pull her closer, tugging her in the rhythm of his hips. He pulled her back when he surged forward, and she soon got the point, rolling her hips with his.

The united hip-rolls intensified her pleasure, and apparently his, because little whines were beginning to mingle with his groans. Severa had to admit, it had been a while...and she had _never_ been fucked like she was at that moment. It was amazing, to be dominated, but to not be trapped or restricted in anyway (despite him holding her on his dick by her hair). He pounded her cunt to the thunderous beat of her heart...or maybe, her heart succumbed to the amazing thrust of his hips, the astonishing way he stretched her. Maybe her heart conformed to him completely, falling victim to the traps of lust.

"Call me Daddy," Chrom growled, after long minutes of nothing but their heated genitalia meeting sharply.

His voice sounded like liquid chocolate in her ears, sweet and rough and _wonderful_. "Daddy," she whispered. Severa tried to scream it, shriek it, shout it from the rooftops, but she found herself weak beneath his fingertips. The redhead was usually more rambunctious with her lover, but she couldn't retaliate at all. Even this submissive gesture was out of place for her, despite her not minding a little...kink.

He tugged on her hair harder, and leaned over to rasp in her ear. "Louder. I want you to fucking scream it! You wanted to outdo your mother so _badly_ , right? Well, you've got it. Now, scream!"

" _Daddy!_ Please, fuck me harder, Daddy, until I can't even move!" Severa squealed, a sharp breath of cold air rushing into her lungs as he tugged her pigtails again. "Ngh, oh, oh, oh _gods_ -"

"Not yet. I'm not done with you yet," he squeaked, his previous bravery fading as he neared his completion. His thrusts became more frantic and quick, short jabs at her sanity. He moaned, "Roll on your back, so I can see your face."

Severa flinched. Why on Earth did he want to see her face? She huffed and rolled to her back, and he slid between her legs once more. They kissed lip-to-lip, for the first time that night, as Severa stroked his cock eagerly. A string of his pre-come mixed with her succulent secretions leaked from his tip and onto his already-soiled sheets, and she felt so wonderfully filthy. "Put it back in, Daddy," she murmured, her voice deepening with lust. "I want you inside of me."

Chrom growled softly, and swiftly entered, at a less torturous pace than before. Within a half a second, he had filled her, and she was scratching at his back, leaving puffy red lines down his spine as she clutched him and wrapped her legs around his waist. He remained nested inside of her, idle, for several seconds, breathing heavily. Severa busied herself with his neck, marking the skin as he did hers earlier. Then, he said the thing that rocked her world, and fueled her for the rest of her night:

"Severa...you're the most _gorgeous_ woman in this camp." Severa felt delirious, she felt so deliriously _happy_. Nobody could trump her! Or...maybe someone could? She had to make sure, but before she could part her lips, Chrom said, "Even more gorgeous than your mother."

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods, Daddy, _do it_ , do it, do whatever you want with me," she whined.

He began to thrust, laughing under his breath. "Honey...baby!"

Severa couldn't even roll her eyes from the stupid pet-names he called her by, she was so high up. Her whole body tensed, every part of her coiled tightly. She relied on his godly cock to release her from this almost unshakeable lust. It was driving her mad, to be so close and needing _him,_ of all people, to help her.

The absurdity of the situation dawned on her for but a second, as she thought absently of how she was almost begging for her mother's "one true love" to pound her cunt. Even worse than that, she was doing this only to show up her mother. In all honesty, she hadn't expected the night to go all too well, but she was quickly falling under his spell, and she didn't have any intentions of escaping. Severa had never really let herself be so passive, but in his arms, she felt safe...and, most of all, _satisfied_.

"Daddy, _harder_ ," Severa whimpered. Chrom complied with no complaints. He was grunting with every thrust, and he pulled her pigtails a bit farther back. She didn't complain, but instead let him have his way with her. She was approaching her orgasm, but so was he. "Pull out, pull _out_ , dummy!"

"How do I get off, then?" Chrom moaned, sounding a bit annoyed. He did withdraw from her, but not without clutching her hips desperately.

Severa groaned inwardly, and immediately began regretting this endeavor. _He's just such an idiot!_ "Ugh, I don't know! Sixty-nine, I guess. Or just finish on my back? But get me off, too, whatever you do... _Daddy_."

That last word pushed Chrom into action. Two of his fingers perused her pulsing, sensitive entrance. She quickly felt herself getting worked up again, and was once again close to orgasm. Severa moaned the prince's name and his middle and pointer finger quickly entered her cunt at once. At first, he just awkwardly poked around inside of her (and it was oddly pleasurable, but minimally). Then, he found the spot that made her _howl_ , and alternated between gently massaging it and roughly thrusting into it.

Soon enough, she was thrashing around and moaning unabashedly. Chrom released a couple of high-pitched whines (that, admittedly, pushed Severa along even further), and reached his completion on her back. His hand on her dripping sex slowed down as thick, white ropes of his come painted her back and sides. Severa made a little noise under her breath from the feel of the heat and weight on her back.

"C-c'mon, Daddy, make me come, too." Severa was desperate, and willing to say whatever she had to say to bring herself to orgasm. She wasn't used to being in this heady twilight zone that she was in, wasn't used to being so close yet so far.

Chrom immediately brought her to the edge by bending over and tonguing her hole as his hand rubbed her clit. Severa screeched and moved a hand back to push his head into her as her hips worked to move closer to his not-that-talented-but-very-acceptable tongue.

A few clear spurts of liquid soiled Chrom's face and his sheets as she came, pounding his cot and clutching the sheets in an effort to contain at least _some_ of her dignity. However, she still made indescribable noises of pleasure as his hands worked her till the very end of her orgasm. Once she finished, he pulled away and flopped onto his back. Severa lazily climbed on top of him and laid there, her head on his chest.

The prince's eyes were closed by the time her vision focused and she settled into his form. "Hey," she said abruptly, and he opened an eye listlessly. "I'm gonna stay the night. Just to make sure I don't get caught."

"You'd like that, though, wouldn't you? If word got around the camp that you had fucked me. And if the whole thing reached your mother." Chrom shut his eyes again, and his sereneness irritated her.

But, in the end, it was a true statement. If Cordelia, by some twist of fate, found out about this, she would be more proud and boastful than ashamed or anything else. However, if she were to do it, it would have to be in a more snarky, sneaky way, rather than her mother catching her limping back to her tent half-dressed. "I kind of would? But I just don't feel like leaving, mostly. And you're pretty warm, I guess. And, uh, in exchange for you dicking me down once a week, I'm supposed to keep this on the down-low. I'm a woman of my word!"

"You're a woman, alright," he drawled, turning a deep red. He actually had the nerve to look away, as if he were embarrassed. After boldly asking her if she could call him "Daddy" and bending her over and fucking her while he held onto her pigtails, he was _embarrassed_.

"That I am," Severa purred. She totally could have went again, but his cock could only reply with a half-hearted twitch. He was done for the night. "Good night...Daddy."

"G-good night."

**Author's Note:**

> I got two guest reviews. One for Daddykink!Severa with a 1st gen male or avatar (not incest) and one for Severa/Chrom. So guess what I did? Yeah, buddy. This. ALSO, NOTE! WHEN YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A REQUEST:
> 
> If you leave a review/comment with a request, I will remove the request from your review or delete it altogether if the review is solely a request. I WILL STILL TAKE DOWN YOUR SUGGESTION, I JUST WON'T POST IT ON THE STORY! it makes my life easier if you avoid putting the suggestion/request in the comments altogether, and PM me on ff.net or send me an ask on my tumblr (zippyzapmeister). 
> 
> That being said, good night!
> 
> -Bonnie


End file.
